


Sparks

by World_From_My_Reach (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: ConnectShipping, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/World_From_My_Reach
Relationships: Hiiragi Yuzu/Kurosaki Ruri/Rin/Sakaki Yuya/Serena/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto
Kudos: 1





	Sparks

He loves all of them, Yuya was connected to every single one of them. They were all connected to each other.


End file.
